An Unexpected Turn of Events
by Tea Party of Madness
Summary: Two girls are on a mission to change the course of the books. A muggleborn and a pureblood, an unlikely duo. Can they stop fangirling enough to actually get anything done? Can Hermione and Draco overcome the boundaries set before them? Will Fred and George evade their tragic fates? Will I ever stop asking questions that delay you from reading? You'll just have to read and find out.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hello there! So for the past year, I have been PMing with my best friend BethyQuake and we've somehow made this ongoing story. Now, we've decided to start uploading it. We work on this constantly and if it doesn't seem very good or extremely random right now it gets better, I promise. Please endure the weird and random beginning stuff. Aside from some of this being a little strange, I hope you enjoy this story.**

 **Update: So, I decided to edit out the weird and unnecessary stuff before the actual story starts. Hopefully, it won't be as hard to get into as it was before.**

* * *

"What? Am I sure? Of course I'm sure, you nitwit! I've got the clearance so I'm going to tell them _now_ , idiot!" A man's low voice bellowed into the rotary dial phone as he spun 'round on the spinny chair that occupied his office. The man, whose name was Boss, had his happily coloured yellow hair neatly combed back and professional suit freshly pressed. He held an intimidating aura of authority and power. Well, he should, of course, as he _was_ the boss of this realm.

Halting his spinning, he looked back down the phone to whoever he had been berating. Did I mention he also had an incredibly short temper.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm going now." Boss dismissed, getting out of the chair and twirling the telephone cord around his finger. "Okay, bye mum!" Slamming the phone down, he walked briskly out of his office and right down the corridor that would take him to his consultants' quarters.

Boss found himself in a room painted blue. The shell-covered comforter of the twin bed placed in the corner of the room was perfectly made with a girl sitting on it with her headphones on, singing The Tragedy of Draco and Hermione loudly, obviously having a good time. She hadn't noticed Boss's entrance, much to Boss's annoyance. There was a hardcover copy of Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix being clasped in her hands, covering her face as she read. Raising an eyebrow at the scene, Boss sighed and stepped further into the room, getting slightly irritated when the girl didn't respond.

"Two houses both alike in dignity! In fair Verona where we lay our scene! Romeo's a Slytherin, Juliet's a Gryffindor! Oh, besides it was meant to be! Who cares if she wears red and he wears green?!" She yelled, when Boss cleared his throat loudly.

Jumping off her bed and slipping into battle stance, she threw her headphones off, glaring at Boss.

Without the book obstructing the view of her, one could now see she had long and wavy dirty blonde hair that fell across her shoulders as she landed from her leap and blue eyes.

"What are you doing in my room, Boss?" She asked, her voice laced with annoyance. "Are you trying to rape me? I will kick you."

"No, Maread. **(Pronounced Muh-rade)** I have a mission for you." He sighs, beginning a swift stride towards another room, knowing Maread would follow.

"A mission?" She asked, slightly surprised. "Don't you want to send an actual agent for that?"

"All will be explained shortly." Boss stopped in front of a certain redhead's quarters, opening the door and pausing. Maread looked in before pausing as well.

The other girl's room was painted light green and adorned with silvery-grey carpets. It was all very cluttered with posters of various TV shows and movies donning her walls along with books and drawings strewn across her floor. On the carpet just in front of the door looked to be a devil trap painted in red and multiple other sigils painted elsewhere. Her comforter was also thrown onto the floor and on top of the bed was the redheaded girl they were looking for and a stuffed monkey. The loquacious girl was staring fixatedly at a computer and stroking a picture of Fred Weasley, while singing The OTP Song.

""Writing a fanfic in the middle of the night! 'Cause this will bring us closer, right? "You've never met them," the peasant cried. SHUT THE BEEP UP BITCH, DO YOU WANT TO DIE?!"

She spun toward Boss, ready to profess the next line of the song, but instead screamed, eyes widening, closed the laptop, and hugged it to her chest at the sight of the two intruders.

"You saw nothing!" She yelled, trying to sound threatening as her cheeks were painted with a pink blush.

Shaking off her usual weirdness, Boss said, "Bethany, I have something to tell you and Maread. Meet me in the briefing room in ten minutes."

* * *

"So, you want us to enter the Rowling dimension as exchange Beauxbatons students without telling anyone about anything outside of the time period or dimension?" Maread asked, disbelievingly. "Is that it? Are you sure you don't want to send, I don't know, _actual agents_? Is this portal even safe?"

Boss sighed, this was the eighth time they had gone over this. "Yes." He gestured to the glowing blue portal. "You just enter the gateway to the Rowling and you're there. It's not that hard to understand."

"But-" Maread began, before she was cut off as Bethany jumped head first into the portal, pulling Maread in with her. The portal closed behind them, leaving Boss alone. He rushed to Supervisor's office, checking the surveillance cameras to ensure the eccentric pair made it.

Boss watched the blue portal spit out the the two girls into The Leaky Cauldron with the formings of a grin.

He quickly regained his composure, putting the blank, disciplinarian facade back up, covering the almost smile.

"Perfect."

"With all due respect, sir, shouldn't we have given them some sort of instructions on what their mission actually is?" Supervisor suggested as he watched their coders writing them into the Rowling dimension's history.

"...Eh."


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys. I'm so sorry this took so long. I wanted to make sure it was better than the last chapter which was sort of all over the place. I have proofread this so many times, I've lost track. I've also had BethyQuake proofread this a multitude of times, so I hope you guys enjoy the first official chapter of An Unexpected Turn of Events!**

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Rowling Dimension, Hermione Granger and Luna Lovegood were squabbling inside a hidden room they'd discovered behind one of Hogwarts many secret doors and passageways.

"Why would I help Malfoy? All I am is a know-it-all mudblood to him." Hermione asked, beginning to turn away from her blonde friend.

The room was brightly lit despite its lack of a light source. It was lined with bookshelves, reading chairs, and a table in the middle. The floor was made of a glossy wood that seemed to reflect the mysteriously produced light back at the area.

"Oh come on, Hermione. You and Draco are destined to be together. I had a vision about it." Luna persisted, putting down the latest edition of The Quibbler. She was curled into a little alcove in the far left corner of the room. Hermione paused for a moment, processing what was just said.

"What are you talking about? He hates me and I hate him." Hermione asked, disbelievingly. "He calls me a _mudblood_."

"You don't mean that. Honestly, Hermione, do you think he ever learned to deal with his emotions while he was busy learning the pureblood ways of suppressing them? He has _tons_ of wrackspurts messing with head." Luna explained, incredulous she hadn't figured it out yet. "He's also slightly maroon*."

"Let's say what you're telling me is true, what does that have to do with me? He'd never accept help from a 'mudblood'." Hermione protested. "Especially me."

"He's afraid to ask for help because he's been taught to keep his emotions inside, Mione. My visions are never wrong." Luna pressed, rapidly waving her arms for emphasis.

Hermione shook her head, trying to think rationally. This couldn't be right.

"Hermione, trust me. I've seen his possible future if you don't help him. I know things Draco doesn't even know about himself. He has feelings for you, Hermione, but he doesn't know how to express his feelings." Luna said. "He's just afraid."

Flustered, Hermione said the first things that came to mind, "W-Who says that I have feelings for _him_? Who says that I care about what happens to him? What's he ever done for me? All he does is call me a mudblood and bully me. H-He's just a bad news d- _deatheater_!"

Luna, who was very frustrated by this point, cleared her throat before she yelled, "You, Hermione, need to get off your bum and act! My visions have shown me how you feel about him, too! I'm not blind!" She paused in exasperation, rubbing her temples, "Merlin and Morgana, I'm a seer. I'm far from blind! So stop lying to yourself and listen!"

Hermione sighed in defeat, sitting down in the alcove next to Luna. "Fine," She said, motioning for Luna to go on. "I'm listening."

"I'm sorry, Hermione. I lost myself for a moment there." she said, her voice reverting back to her normal relaxed and dreamy tone, "Anyway, think of it as though your whole family only taught to keep everything inside and not to open up to anyone. How would you know what to do when you experienced feelings for someone? On top of that, what if you've been told your whole life that person is beneath you and shouldn't exist? How is Draco supposed to respond to what he's feeling if he's had all of these beliefs forced upon him that say what he's feeling is wrong? He needs help. He doesn't know how to let people in. Please, Hermione, just… try."

Hermione sighed in defeat and conceded, "Fine, I'll _try_."

"Yay!" Luna exclaimed, throwing her hands up in triumph.

"Don't expect him to accept my help, though." Hermione added, reverting to her act of resentment towards Draco. "He'll _probably_ just try to push me away."

Luna smirked. "Well, I _am_ the Love Doctor*, or maybe the Matchmaker Moon?" Luna trailed off. "Anyway, I can fix that in a jiffy with a little bit of my love expertise."

"I never said I was going _that_ far. Harry would be furious and Ron… Ron would kill him!" Hermione objected, stumbling over her own words in an attempt to convince Luna. "And on top of that, the whole school would probably explode."

"They both love and want to protect you." Luna explained, brushing off her protesting.

"Yes because they would be absolutely ecstatic about the idea of their best friend dating the evil blonde enemy from the snake house," Hermione quipped, sarcastically.

"They just want you to be happy." She reassured, squeezing her shoulder.

Hermione stayed quiet, losing herself in thought. As the two lapsed into a comfortable silence, Luna bit her lip, trying to work up the nerve to say something.

"Hermione, can I tell you something? You can't tell anyone." Luna murmured.

"What is it, Luna?" Hermione asked, her natural curiosity taking over.

Luna took a deep breath and confessed, despite the wave of nerves that was crashing over her, "Okay, I think I like Neville, and not just as a friend. It's just nice that he always helps me when I try to find my shoes and he's always so nice to me." She blushed and continued to ramble, "You can't tell anyone, though. I'm worried that he doesn't like me back. The other Ravenclaw girls say that Ravenclaws aren't supposed to fall in love with Gryffindors."

Tears were forming in Luna's eyes.

"There's no doubt that Neville fancies you." Hermione reassured with a shocked expression.

Luna sniffled and timidly asked, "Are you sure? I know Draco loves you because I saw it in my visions, but I've never had a crush before. He's a whole year older than me."

Hermione huffed. "Ever since we met you, I haven't had a conversation with Neville without him mentioning you at least once." Hermione tugged her hair, frustratedly adding on, "While, you think Draco likes me even though he bullies me and has openly expressed his hate for me, but you're the one with seer abilities, I guess."

"That's different. I've _heard_ Draco thinking about you. He's just conflicted." Luna explained. "I can't know for sure if Neville likes me because my sight prevents me from looking into my own future with him."

"That still doesn't excuse him from the things he's said to me." Hermione huffed.

"Everyone makes mistakes, Mione. Just imagine the look on his face when he realizes he's in love with you." Luna giggled, "I'll tell you what, if you help Draco, I'll try to tell Neville how I feel about him."

"It's a deal" She agreed, extending her hand to shake.

Not too familiar with a handshake, Luna confusedly asked, "What's that for? Do you want me to make an unbreakable vow?" Lune began rummaging through her satchel as she muttered, "Let me just get my wand."

Hurriedly, Hermione grabbed her arm and promptly interjected, "No, it's a handshake, the muggle way of sealing a deal. Almost like an unbreakable vow, but without magic."

Luna heaved a sigh of relief, "Oh, I forgot. Daddy taught me that." Luna shook her hand and began subconsciously wringing her hands. "I guess I _have_ to tell Neville now."

"Well, you should do it when you're ready." Hermione soothed. "I don't want to push you into something you aren't ready for."

"Thanks, Hermione," Luna beamed, smiling brightly, "but I think the longer I wait, the harder it's going to be."

She opened the old dark wood door to find Severus Snape standing in front of her. Luna squealed in terror and darted behind Hermione, hiding from the looming professor.

"O-oh, hello Professor Snape, lovely weather we're having today." Hermione stammered, nervously.

"Miss Granger, I'd advise you not to play dumb with me. I don't tolerate people who waste my time. We both know I heard _everything._ " Snape deadpanned in his soft and intimidating voice.

Luna began to shake in horror and covered herself with Hermione's long, bushy hair.

"If you tell Malfoy, you'll regret it?" Hermione tried, unsure of what to say.

"Is that a threat?" Snape asked, "I'll take 10 points from Gryffindor for that one. I will hold my tongue, for now, but I do not promise to forget what I have heard."

Luna whispered to Hermione even though Snape could still hear, "S-so he won't tell, but what if Neville heard? What if he laughs? How do we know he didn't hear? Professor Snape knows I'm a seer! What if someone else heard? Why didn't I cast a silencing charm?" She then looked at her hand in horror. "I have wrackspurts all around me! Why didn't I notice? What if Neville doesn't like me back?"

Unnerved by the odd girl's sudden breakdown, Snape tried to calm her down by saying, "I have been outside this door the whole time and I assure you, Miss Lovegood, Mr. Longbottom was nowhere near this corridor. How a somewhat competent girl like you could harbor feelings for such a blithering fool, as Mr. Longbottom, I have no idea. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some... business to attend to with Mr. Malfoy."

"Thank you, sir." Luna smiled, breathing a sigh of relief once his cloak had billowed away behind his departing figure. "He's so scary, but I can see he has a kind heart."

Hermione was the hysterical and paranoid one now as she said, hyperventilating, "He said he's going to talk to Draco! What if he tells? He didn't promise! Oh no! He's going to know!"

"I don't think Professor Snape is untrustworthy, as he is a spy for the-" Her eyes widened as she realized what she was saying. "I-I that just slipped out." She then proceeded to scold herself in a stern, but somehow still dreamy tone, "Why did that slip out? Get yourself together, Luna." The girl reminded Hermione a great deal of how Harry described Dobby acted whenever he disobeyed the Malfoys.

Sympathy immediately flooded her emotions. "It's okay, Luna. I won't tell anyone you let it slip." Hermione reassured, "Now, we have to find the Weasley twins."

"Why?" Luna asked a bit too late, as George walked up to the two girls.

"Hello. You ladies look ravishing today." George said, grinning at his two friends.

Luna smiled back.

"Hello George."

Puzzled, the Weasley asked, "How do you know I'm George?"

"You two may be twins, but I still know which one of you is which." Luna answered, as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Ah, George, we were just about to start looking for you and Fred. Speaking of, where _is_ Fred?" Hermione asked, looking for the missing ginger.

Said ginger was right behind her and leaned in to whisper, "I'm right here, love."

Hermione jumped away in surprise before she went on, "Great, we're all here. Now, Luna and I have something to tell you."

Luna paled considerably.

"W-We do?"

The blonde teared up slightly, not used to telling people secrets.

Fred comfortingly put his arm around her and said, "Don't worry, Luna, I'll die before we tell anyone."

This only seemed to make things worse.

"Guys, let's not get ahead of ourselves. That wasn't what I was going to say. We were going to tell you an idea for a prank on Malfoy." Hermione stressed, waving her arms in rejection.

Relieved, Luna mumbled, "Oh oh. Okay."

"Aw, come on you can't do that. Tell us!" George whined.

"Please?" Fred tried.

"Okay, _I'll_ tell you, but I don't know if Hermione will." Luna conceded. She leaned into Fred's ear with the secret on her tongue.

"Do I have to?"

"Yes."

"Fine."

Luna whispered into both of their ears, blushing.

A disbelieving expression appeared on Fred's face.

"No way."

"Yes it's true. Now, you can't tell anyone about this, or I will hunt you down and make sure you never have children. Now-" Hermione began, but was interrupted by George.

"What about _your_ secret?"

"Pardon?"

"Luna said _you_ have a secret too!" George teased.

"You have to tell us now." Fred continued, smirking.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Hermione denied, blushing.

"Come on." George whined.

"Please?" Fred tried again.

"Fine."

She whispered her secret in the twins ears.

"No. Bloody. Way." George said.

"Bloody freaking hell! Are you going to tell them?" Fred asked.

"Yeah, we made a deal to tell them." Hermione explained, gesturing to her and Luna.

The other girl pouted and sighed, "But now I'm very purple*."

"I'm kind of regretting having shaken on it now." Hermione groaned, biting her lip in anxiety.

"We can't break it. Daddy told me it was a very serious matter." Luna explained.

"Isn't that the muggle unbreakable vow?" Fred asked.

"Yes, except there aren't any serious consequences for breaking it." Hermione clarified, still biting her lip.

"Oh, really? I thought I'd lose all of my… muggle...ness" Luna mused.

"Luna, you're a witch you don't have muggle...ness." Fred reminded, flailing his arms.

"I wonder what would happen if a wizard broke a muggle unbreakable vow." George pondered.

"I don't know, but I don't want to find out. What if I lose my sight? I can't see the nargles and wrackspurts without it!" Luna squealed in worry.

"Well, there's no going back now." George pointed out.

"Yes, I just wish I should be less purple and more turquoise*." Luna sighed, sullenly. "Come on, Hermione. We'd best go find Neville," She sniffled. "before the plimpies get him."

"It'll be alright. I'll be right beside you." Hermione assured.

"Goodbye, Fred, George." Luna called as she pulled Hermione down the corridor with her.

"Bye Luna and Hermione. We hope-" Fred said.

"-everything turns out alright!" George said.

As they walked, Hermione turned to Luna and asked, "Are you ready?"

"Yes, thank you. Almost all of the wrackspurts are gone." Luna simpered.

Suddenly, they spied Neville walking down the corridor.

"No going back now." Hermione whispered. "Neville!"

"Yes Hermione?" Neville asked, turning to face her.

His face lit up once he saw Luna.

"Luna wanted to speak with you." Hermione stepped back a little bit to give them privacy, but didn't want to leave Luna all by herself.

"Uh um uhhhh" Luna stepped back and whispered to Hermione. "It's no use. I can't do it."

"Luna, just tell him. If he doesn't reciprocate your feelings, he's an idiot that doesn't deserve you." Hermione reassured. "Now go."

"Okay, um, Neville, I-I need to talk to you." She squeaked, inwardly cursing her stutter.

"Yes?" Neville inquired, blushing slightly as he looked into her silver blue eyes.

"Well, I think I-I mean I-I think you're great and nice and you were my first best friend and I like you." Luna stammered feeling warm tears rush to her eyes at the thought of being turned down.

"I like you too, obviously or we wouldn't be friends." Neville beamed, smiling and looking away from her eyes.

"Oh."

The tears threatened to fall from her eyes as she looked down.

"Well, it's just that I-I uh."

"What's wrong, Luna? You look like you're about to cry. Did I say something wrong?" Neville asked with a worried expression. He extended his hand to touch her arm, comfortingly.

"I-I just l…"

Neville wiped away her tears and moved his hand towards hers.

"I…. I think I love you Neville" She blurted, tears falling down her cheeks.

Neville's eyes widened in shock.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to hear you say that."

He cupped her cheeks and leaned in so their lips were an inch apart. Luna, finding herself lost in his chocolate eyes, filled the gap.

Meanwhile, Hermione was watching the exchange and smiling. Too wrapped up in watching the scene unfold, she didn't notice when Draco walked up beside her.

"Granger." Draco greeted.

Hermione flinched, unaware he was there.

Luna and Neville's snogging had drawn a small crowd while Harry, Ron, Fred, and George went around claiming bets.

"Hello Malfoy." She acknowledged, cordially.

Draco glanced at Neville and Luna and drawled, "I can only assume this is your doing."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, with your meddling personality, that smug look on your face, and the fact that Abbott and Bones just gave you their sickles, I can only assume this was a bet." Draco observed, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall behind them.

"It was half my doing and it had nothing to do with meddling or bets. Luna told me she liked him and I gave her a little push to tell him. The money was a bonus." Hermione explained, smiling innocently.

Suddenly, Luna's arm retracted from Neville's neck. The crowd watched with baited breath, thinking they were going to pull away, but she only swatted some wrackspurts from her ear.

"Ron! You can't pull them away so you can win the bet!" Harry reprimanded.

"Why not, Harry? I mean they have to stop sometime!" Ron whined.

"Well they certainly are… interesting." Draco murmured quietly to Hermione.

"Quite." She paused, thinking about what Luna told her. "How do they have enough air to go on like that?"

"I suspect some sort of spell."

"Even _I_ didn't expect her admittance to Neville could have gone _this_ well. Luna must be over the moon." She noted, smirking.

Draco scowled slightly.

"Really, Granger? That was a terrible pun." Draco scoffed.

She smiled.

"Aw, come on. You have to admit, it was kind of punny." She joked, earning herself a sneer that looked suspiciously like a stifled smile from her male companion. "Luna was asking for that one, though. I mean look at her. She's in heaven." Hermione defended, gesturing to Luna who was smiling widely.

"Well, a lot of people talked about how she had no friends before you and Potter in her fourth year. I guess they were right." He scoffed. "Even blood traitors should have some friends."

"You're right… for once. Everyone needs friends." She replied, shocked that he actually said something profound.

"Blimey, how long can they go at it?" Draco asked, changing the subject.

"NO, RON, YOU CAN'T PULL THEM APART!" Harry yelled.

"Yeah, dear brother. We're winning." Fred and George's conjoined voices taunted.

"Ron, I swear, if you pull them apart I will hex you into next week!" Hermione added.

"Yes, Ronnie, listen to the woman." Fred chided.

"The money will be ours!" George cackled.

A loud cough came from Harry's general direction.

"Oh and Harry's." Fred added, sheepishly.

"Well, this is positively amusing but I'm just going to continue talking to Hermione now." Draco announced, jealously.

Everyone seemed to notice Draco had called his companion by her real name except him. Hermione's eyes widened with a small glint of happiness in them.

Ron, however, was seething, while Harry was dumbfounded.

"Did you just call me Hermione?"

"Forget the money! This is far more interesting." George exclaimed.

"Tell me about it, Georgie!" Fred agreed.

"Guys, maybe we should see who wants to bet still." Harry proposed, nodding towards Neville and Luna who were still snogging each other senseless.

"I, for once, agree with Potter." Draco choked, hiding his embarrassment and silently thanking Harry.

"Y-yeah, Fred and George are still winning." Hermione stuttered, nervously.

As though sensing that Hermione was in trouble, Neville pulled Luna even deeper into the kiss.

"Blimey! How can they go without breathing? I'm surprised they haven't suffocated by now." Hermione continued, trying to draw attention away from her and Draco.

"Oh yeah. Are they using a spell?" Harry asked, following Hermione's lead.

Fred nudged Harry. "Why Harry? Want to use that spell on Daphne?"

"N-no, w-why would y-you say that?" Harry stammered, blushing.

"This should be interesting." Draco whispered to Hermione.

"Harry never mentioned anything about being with Daphne." Hermione whispered back.

As the Daphne debacle continued, Draco pulled Hermione away from the group.

"I had a talk with my godfather." He revealed.

"Whatever about?" Hermione asked, narrowing her eyes slightly, thinking she knew where this was going.

Before Draco could respond, they heard George, shout, "You can't hide your feelings forever Harry!"

"He just told me to pursue something I want before I screw it up." He disclosed, looking away and chuckling coldly.

"RON, IF YOU TAKE ONE STEP CLOSER TO LUNA AND NEVILLE, I WILL JINX YOU AND LEAVE YOU THERE!" Harry yelled in the distance.

"And what might that be?" She inquired, not so sure this was going anymore.

"A girl." He replied casually.

"Why are you even talking to me, then? Go find your little Slytherin bimbo. Which one is it, Pansy?" Hermione snapped, feeling her confidence slip from her grasp, looking away, and trying to conceal the tears that were forming in her eyes. "Never mind. I don't care about your stupid love life. Just leave me alone."

"Oh come on, if I don't pull them apart then it'll be Christmas by the time they decide to stop." Ron whined from far away.

Draco lifted her chin so she was looking into his eyes and whispered, "It's not Pansy." His words stunned her, leaving herself frozen in his arms. He slowly leaned in, pressing his soft lips to hers.

Snapping out of her stupor, Hermione snaked her arm around his slender neck and kissed back.

"Dearest brother, you don't seem to understand. You don't simply pull a snogging couple apart. That would be rude. You simply wait for them to finish so you can let your brothers win the bet. Run along now." George scolded, pushing Ron away.

When Ron went off to find the other member of the Golden Trio, Harry, Fred, and George caught sight of Draco and Hermione. As everyone's attention shifted to Hermione, Luna and Neville finally pulled away from their twenty minute kiss. The couple walked hand in hand over to their friends.

"About time, we were about to lose." George smirked.

"Have you guys seen Hermione?" Ron asked, looking around.

Everyone shifted uncomfortably and briefly glanced at the snogging fifth years.

"Oh don't worry, brother. The good thing is-" George chimed into the awkward silence.

"-we won the bet!" Fred finished.

"Yes I understand that, but-"

"We have more money for the joke shop! What else could you possibly-" George interrupted.

"-Be thinking about?" Fred continued.

Meanwhile, Draco had Hermione in the dip position as she traced the outline of his face with her finger.

"This'll pay for the joke shop, the rest of your and Ginny's books and then some!" Fred happily yelled out at his younger brother.

Suddenly, Luna pulled Neville into another kiss to distract Ron.

"Well this is your chance for more money. They're at it again." Ron commented.

"Bloody hell, they just do it whenever they please." Fred yelled, pulling Ron and Harry away to make more money.

"Come on, Ronnie. It's betting time." George cheered, smirking.

In the distance, Hermione pulled away from the kiss and whispered, "I have feelings for you too."

Smirking, Draco pulled her back into the kiss again.

"OH MY BLOODY HELL! WHAT ARE HERMIONE AND MALFOY DOING? FRED, GEORGE, HARRY, LUNA, NEVILLE ARE YOU SEEING THIS? HELP SHE'S BEEN POSSESSED!" Ron exclaimed.

Luna and Neville pulled away, having failed, while Hermione and Draco seemed to take no notice.

With a nervous laugh, Fred spoke, "Well, Georgie and I still won the bet."

Ron's face contorted into an expression of total anger.

"Now Ron-" George squeaked.

"Don't you 'Now, Ron' me! Why aren't you freaking out about this? Did you know about this? You didn't even bother to tell me!" Ron exploded.

As Luna was about to intervene, she suddenly became stiff as a board and unresponsive.

"Well, I find nothing particularly wrong with it." Harry retorted, wondering if Dramione would snog as long as Nuna.

Noticing Luna's silence, Neville began to shake Luna to snap her out of it.

"Nothing wrong with it? She's fraternizing with the _enemy_!" He shrieked

Feeling Neville's shaking, Luna lightly whacked him over the head, mumbling, "Vision."

"Sorry, Luna." Neville whispered, embarrassedly.

Thinking enough was enough, Hermione reluctantly pulled away from Draco, ignoring his pout.

"Weasley, I don't think my relationship with Hermione is any of your concern." Draco drawled, a little miffed that the Weasel King was interrupting his moment with Hermione and stubbornly keeping her in his arms.

"Honestly, brother, you need to-" Fred began.

"-chill out. Wait," George began to rummage through his bag. Pulling his hand out, he dropped an imaginary pill in his brother's hand. "Here's a chill pill." Fred handed Ron some water. "Take it." The twins said together.

Luna suddenly snapped out of her vision and looked at Ron, contemplating if he was going to follow what her visions had just showed her.

Hermione crossed her arms. "I don't believe, as Draco said, this is any of your concern, seeing as you don't have the authority to tell me what to do."

"Ron's about to get owned." Luna whispered to Neville, giggling.

"Honestly, do I need to get the horse tranquilizer?" Fred asked, pulling out a syringe from his pocket.

"Why… why do you have horse tranquilizer?" Harry asked, perplexed.

"For horses, of course." Fred and George chorused together.

"I refuse to take your 'chill pill.'" Ron raged, throwing the invisible pill down. "I don't need horse tranquilizer, and it _is_ my business, Mione-"

"Don't call me that." Hermione interrupted. She tried to shrug off Draco's arms, but he only held tighter.

"Get your arms off of her you slimy, evil death eater!" Ron burst out, protectively.

"Ron stop!" Hermione shrilled, grabbing Draco's hand.

"Fred, be ready to give him the horse tranquilizer." George called.

Fred prepped the syringe and gave his twin a thumbs up. "Ready."

Luna pulled out a jar of nargles. "Ron I will let these nargles out on you if you don't leave Hermione and Draco alone."

"I am not a death eater." Draco seethed, his voice sounding dangerously like Snape's.

"Then let's see your forearm, then." Ron challenged.

"Ron stop it this instant! Draco is not a death eater and he never will be." Hermione reprimanded.

"What about all those times he called you a mudblood, huh? Are you just going to forgive him like that? He hurt you, Hermione and I promise if he does it again, I'll kill 'im." Ron threatened.

"You won't be killing anybody, Ronald." Hermione in a frighteningly stern tone.

"Ron, if you step another toe out of line, I will be forced to tell Fred to inject you with that horse tranquilizer." George warned, sounding an awful lot like Mrs. Weasley.

"I don't need to be told." Fred added, grinning evilly.

Draco pulled up his sleeve to show no mark. "I am _not_ a _death eater_!"

"Both arms." Ron insisted, stubbornly.

"FRED!" George called.

"Draco, we know you're not a death eater." Hermione reassured.

"Do you really? Why do you have so much faith in him?" Ron questioned, suspiciously.

"Ron, I will dump this whole jar of nargles on you." Luna threatened sassily.

"FRED!" George yelled again.

"If he were a death eater, he wouldn't want to be with me!" Hermione tried to explain.

"What if it's a trick?"

"Bloody hell! Why do I have to be a death eater?" Draco shouted in exasperation.

Hermione contemplated what Ron said. _What if it was a trick? It came completely out of nowhere. What if Snape put him up to it?_ She shook her head, ridding herself of such silly thoughts. "No, I refuse to believe it."

"Why? Why do you believe him over me, the one who was always there when Malfoy hurt you. Why do you have such blind faith in him? His father's a former death eater who says he isn't?" Ron protested.

"I do!"

"That's it!" Luna yelled. She quickly put her hand in the jar and threw what seemed to be air at Ron.

Showing his other forearm, Draco shouted, "I am _not_ a death eater."

Ron was a little preoccupied with whacking at nargles he couldn't see.

"What's biting my ear?" He asked, thrashing at invisible nargles that were biting at anything they could get their teeth on..

"Freddie hurry it up with that horse tranquilizer!" George called, nervously.

But Fred seemed to have disappeared.

"Seriously, Ronald? Why can't you put petty playground rivalry aside?" Hermione asked.

"He called you a mudblood!"

She pinched the bridge of her nose in annoyance and frustration.

Meanwhile, Neville was standing aside, watching this all go down with his arm around Luna, who was still throwing nargles at Ron.

Fred suddenly reappeared behind Ron and promptly stuck the needle in his neck.

"That should do it." He proclaimed, triumphantly. "He should be out till Sunday. Pomfrey shouldn't be able to do anything because it's a muggle medicine."

It was Friday.

Luna approached Ron and began picking the nargles from his body.

"Wow, they're _actually_ real." Harry gawked, amazed.

"Well, of course. I'm no liar." Luna huffed as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Nice job, Freddie." George praised his twin, giving him a highfive.

"Well, since that's all done, Harry, go tell Daphne you love her." Luna cheered, pushing Harry.

"W-w- I uh." Harry stuttered, tripping.

"Yes, let's all go." Hermione chirped, grabbing Harry and Draco's hands. "Come along, boys."

"Wait, I think I'm going to hang out with Neville for a while." Luna beamed. "I'll see you guys later!"

* * *

 **1\. Bethany decided to make a whole color scheme to represent emotions and the only ones that I can remember are maroon being depressed, turquoise being happy, purple being anxious or worried and red being in love. 2. Once when I was going to bring the guy I liked to an event that included Bethany and she said to me and I quote, "Yay! I can be your Love Doctor!" Unfortunately, that guy got sick a few days before the event and was not able to attend, to both of our disappointment.**

 **A/N: Okay, I know the Ron stuff was a little weird and the next chapter is a lot worse, but after that he doesn't really appear in the story much for a while. I'm really sorry, but I wrote this over a year ago and I just had this Ron hating phase that I was going through and this happened. I wanted to fix it, but it's too important to the plot line, but I promise this isn't a Ron bashing story... anymore. I just... gave Ron a bit of a mental illness of sorts. Again after the next chapter, we don't see Ron for a while and the story itself starts developing. This chapter and the next one are just to set up all of the stuff that we wanted to have in the story like Dramione and Nuna. Again, very sorry about the Ron bashing but by the time, I'd realized what I'd done, it was too late to change it without having to re-write the whole story. I hope you stay tuned for next chapter and maybe review. Thank you for reading!**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello everyone! I'm so sorry this is so late... again, but I'm here with another chapter of An Unexpected Turn of Events! Thanks to all of you for reading and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

It had been two weeks since the Ron explosion. Draco and Hermione had since solved their old issues with each other and decided to give a relationship a go. Harry worked up the nerve to ask Daphne out, and, though she'd been a bit confused when he asked, she accepted. Everyone was still unsure of what to do about Ron. Hermione and Harry agreed they would try their best to make him see reason but if things got out of hand again, they would end their friendship with him.

Besides the Ron issue, everything was going rather well for the group of students.

Luna and Neville were walking, hand-in-hand down the corridor. She was wearing her favorite blue dress under her Ravenclaw robes along with her radish earrings and butterbeer cork necklace, a sheer sign she was looking for something the nargles had taken. Her feet were completely bare. No shoes or socks.

"I can't believe my shoes disappeared again. It's happened twice this week. That's never happened before." Luna mused to the older boy. "I still suspect the nargles are behind it."

Despite having seen substantial proof that nargles are real, Neville still had his doubts of whether it was the mischievous creatures stealing her shoes.

"You know, you don't have to put up with them. The nargles, I mean. You shouldn't have to deal with their... troublesome ways." He said, holding her hand. Neville saw the way her housemates treated her and, although Luna insisted it was 'all in good fun,' Neville wasn't convinced.

Luna interlaced their fingers as they proceeded down the corridor.

"I haven't seen Ron around lately. Have you?" Luna suddenly asked, curiously.

Ever since Draco and Hermione got together, Ron had become more distant from the group. Everyone missed the Ron they knew, but none of them wanted to risk having another encounter with this new unstable version of him. He was like a ticking time bomb counting down to when he'd finally explode. No one ever knew when it would happen, nor did they want to be around when it did.

"He wasn't in the dormitory this morning, which is strange for him. Ron usually sleeps in on Saturdays… and every other day." Neville paused, thinking about his former friend. "Malfoy and Hermione must have really hit him hard."

"I knew that would be a consequence of my interference, but I'm very pleased with the overall outcome." Luna said, cheerfully. Rain suddenly poured across her vision as the room around her fell away. She stopped walking and became immovably stiff, like she was in a trance.

"Luna? Are you alright?" Neville asked. Suddenly remembering this happening a few days ago, he added, "Is it another vision?"

The thing about Luna's visions is they could change, depending on whether she decided to interfere or not. She also could not look into her own future or control when visions came. These rules applied to all seers.

"Huh? Oh no, just recounting something." Luna said, reassuringly.

Draco walked up to the couple from behind.

"Hi there, Luna, Neville. Have you seen Hermione?" The blonde Slytherin inquired.

"No, I haven't." Neville replied, furrowing his eyebrows, in thought. "Have you checked the library?"

At that moment, Ron just happened to be turning down the corridor and, seeing them asked, "Hey Neville, Luna have you seen Her-" He stopped, having just noticed Draco's presence. "Oh, what are _you_ doing here?"

"As a matter of fact, Weasley, _I_ am looking for Hermione, my _girlfriend_." Draco spat.

"Why can't you two just get along? I mean, both Slytherins and Gryffindors have accepted Harry and Daphne's relationship. Why can't you accept Draco and Hermione's?" Luna intervened, feeling terrible for causing this.

"Because Daphne never bullied Harry." Ron snarled.

"Ron, please. We've all moved past Malfoy's mistakes." Neville pleaded.

"You don't understand." Ron said, for approximately the sixth time. "I was always there for her and then this Slytherin scum swoops in and gets the girl at the snap of his fingers. It's not _fair_."

"Wait. Is that what this whole thing has been about?" Draco scoffed, slightly surprised at the Weasel's density. "You're jealous."

"No, I'm not, but if I was, it wouldn't be of _you_. I'm just trying to protect her from evil scum! You don't deserve her, and, I swear, if you break her heart, I will tear you to pieces." Ron bellowed, getting louder with every word.

"How is that _not_ jealousy? You, Weasley, are jealous of everyone. I bet you're only friends with Harry for the publicity. _I_ would _never_ hurt Hermione. Besides, she is a grown woman who can make her own decisions." Draco yelled back.

"Leave Harry out of this! Just because she can think for herself, doesn't mean you can just manipulate her into thinking you've changed." Ron yelled. "Something's _wrong_ here and I'm going to find out what it is."

"That's quite enough, Ronald." Hermione's voice intervened, sternly.

"Hermio-"

"Don't bother. I have no interest in speaking to you right now. I don't know what's going on with you right now, but I must say I am _disgusted_ with your behavior as of late." She reprimanded, sounding uncannily like Mrs. Weasley.

"But…" Ron said, trailing off.

"Ron, we're Hermione's friends, not her guardians. We can't make her decisions for her. You should be happy that Hermione's happy." Harry reasoned, coming out of nowhere.

"Honestly, brother, you have to-" Fred said, popping up from behind Harry.

"-just accept it." George finished, following behind Fred.

"How can I be happy when this git has my girl?" Ron seethed. **(Again, I apologize for Ron's psychotic behavior.)**

"Your girl? I don't remember being anyone's property, Ronald Weasley." Hermione scolded, clearly insulted.

"I didn't mean it like that!"

"Oh really? What did you mean then?" Hermione asked.

"I mean I've always been with you through thick and thin and I thought you would like _me_ , not _him_!" Ron whined.

"Where did you get that idea? I have always liked you as a friend, nothing more." Hermione said, exasperatedly.

Taken aback, Ron asked, "How long have you liked Malfoy, anyway?"

Hermione blushed and stared at her shoes.

"Since third year."

Ron's eyes nearly popped out of his head.

"Third year?" Draco asked, enveloping her hand in his. "Me too."

This only seemed to make Hermione blush more.

"Ron, if this is how you're going to act from now on, maybe we shouldn't be friends anymore." Harry added, crossing his arms.

A surprised silence fell over their group. Everyone knew how much Harry's friends meant to him, especially Ron and Hermione.

"What? This is Malfoy we're talking about!" Ron protested. "Our sworn enemy for year! Am I the only one who hasn't forgotten that?"

"You're acting worse than you did at the Yule Ball!" Hermione said, shocked that he had the nerve to continue with this nonsense when his friendship with Harry was on the line.

"Look, Hermione. I can't watch you be with him." Ron pleaded. "I love you."

"Ron, this is obviously _not_ love." Luna reasoned.

"But I-" Ron said, but was cut off by Draco.

"Weasley, just leave Hermione and me alone."

"This isn't you, Ron." Neville tried.

"You know nothing!" Ron screamed, pulling on his red hair as though he was struggling to maintain control.

"Still have that horse tranquilizer, Freddie?" George asked, trying to hold Ron down.

"Not that stuff again!" Ron whimpered, dodging George and taking a few more steps towards Hermione.

"Ron, we know enough." Harry said. "This isn't you."

"I agree with Potter." Draco stated, adding under his breath, "I've been doing that a lot lately."

Suddenly, Fred popped up from behind Ron with a huge needle.

"You know you can't escape-" Fred started.

"-the horse tranquilizer." George finished.

Ron tried to run away but the twins had him secured in their grip.

Fred giggled maniacally.

"I think you should leave, Weasley." Draco warned, scowling.

Fred looked up from his giggling, confused.

"No, not you. Ron!" Draco said, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"This is not over!" Ron screeched, thrashing around.

"Yes, I think-" George started.

"-it very well is." Fred finished.

"Ron, you should just leave us alone until you sort out your priorities." Harry suggested, not wanting to make him have to endure the effects of the horse tranquilizer again.

"Fine, but I'll be waiting." Ron seethed, storming off. "He's going to betray all of you and then you'll see!"

When everyone was sure that Ron was gone, Harry turned to the group and said, "Well, I think that was enough drama for one weekend."

"Yeah, we're gonna ship him off to St. Mungo's so he can get over his... unhealthy obsession." Fred told them.

"It's not over yet." Luna whispered almost inaudibly.

* * *

Luna's shoes had been missing for an entire day and, at this point, Neville wasn't sure how much longer he would deal with these 'nargles.'

"Why don't they give them back?" Neville questioned.

"That's not their way. I've always had to go looking for them." Luna explained, patiently. "If it bothers you, we can do something else."

"No, it doesn't. I just wish they'd leave you alone." Neville assured, crossing his arms.

"Well, I'd imagine it gets lonely for them, since there are very few people who can actually see them." Luna mused. "They probably just want to play with someone who notices them."

"Right." Neville said. "I think I see your shoes." He pointed down the corridor to Luna's Converse that were levitating in the air.

With a squeal she ran over to them, jumping up and grabbed the floating shoes. "Thank you, Neville." She said, shoving the plaid shoes onto her feet.

"I have to go now. I'm meeting the boys at the common room in ten minutes." Neville said, pecking her on the lips.

"Bye, Neville." Luna called, waving. With a parting glance at her, Neville hurried off in the direction of the Gryffindor common room.

"Password?" The Fat Lady's portrait asked him as he approached her.

"Mandragora."

The portrait swung open, allowing access to the room. Upon entry, Neville was met with Harry, George, Fred, Dean, and Seamus all thrown across their own designated red couch as they waited for the missing member of their group.

Looking up at the newcomer, the boys collectively chimed, "Hey Neville."

"Hi guys." He replied, kicking Seamus's feet off of his couch and taking a seat.

"Now that we're all here, are you gents up for a game of Exploding Snap?" Dean suggested, holding up the cards.

"Let's play!" Seamus announced, sitting up from his lounging position.

"I'm in!" Neville exclaimed.

"Us too!" The twins said together.

As they set up the game, Seamus spoke in a low voice, "So, Fred, tell us about you and that saucy little Beauxbatons transfer you've hooked up with."

"She is _awesome_ , as always." Fred said, thinking about the redheaded Ravenclaw.

The boys looked off, imagining what it would be like to date a Beauxbatons girl.

* * *

The sun hung low in the sky as the stars started to come out, twinkling brightly in the newly darkened sky. Luna was looking out at the setting star from the top of the Astronomy Tower. Hermione came from behind her and stood next to Luna.

"Hey, Luna."

"Hello, Hermione. The stars are bright today." She greeted.

"Yeah, they're beautiful." Hermione observed, gazing awestruck at the early evening sky.

The sun was low enough so most of the sky was dark but there was still a small painting of oranges and yellows in between west and northwest where the sun sank.

"People like looking at the stars at night, but they often forget to admire the one closest to us." Luna mused.

"Yeah, the sun is pretty pivotal to our existence." Hermione admitted, shifting her attention to the bright star before her.

They were both unaware that someone had crept up behind them until the said person drawled in an uninterested voice, "Well, well, if it isn't Granger and _Loony_."

Luna turned to the boy behind her, smile not faltering. "Hello, Blaise. Have you come to admire the sun, as well?"

Caught a little off guard by the Ravenclaw's bold cheerfulness and overall weirdness, he just said, "No."

"Oh, well it's very beautiful." She told him. The three students lapsed into an awkward silence, all at a loss for words to say to each other. Always the friendly one, Luna made another attempt at conversation with the stoic Slytherin "How has your weekend been, Blaise?"

Not sure how to respond to the blonde's warm tone, he replied with a flat "Fine."

"That's good." She sighed, still smiling. "Well, goodbye Hermione and Blaise. I have to go hunting for nargles now." And with that, she skipped out of the Astronomy Tower, leaving Hermione and Blaise wondering how she could be so confident all the time.

Blaise turned to Hermione. "Does she always act like that?"

"Yeah, pretty much." Hermione replied, shrugging.

"What are nargles?"

"I'm not really sure. Why? You don't really strike me as the type to take too kindly to the 'Loony Lovegoods'."

"I'm not. She's just," Blaise started, pausing. "interesting."

* * *

After getting away from that painfully uncomfortable encounter with Blaise, Hermione began to make her way over to the Great Hall for dinner. Draco, whom she had unknowingly scurried past, hurried to catch up with her.

"Hello, love." Draco whispered in Hermione's ear as he snaked his arm around her waist, forcing her to stop walking at her quick pace.

"Hello, Draco." She greeted, smiling.

"How was your day?" He asked, spinning her so she was facing him.

"Good." She replied, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Yours?"

Draco tucked a stray piece of bushy brown hair behind her ear. "Alright. I feel like something was off."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"It's just... Nott was acting a little weird around Harry and Daphne." He said.

Hermione furrowed her eyebrows as she said, "I wonder why. Zabini was acting a bit strange around Luna, too. I wonder…"

"What?" Draco asked.

"Has Nott ever shown any signs of… interest in Daphne?" Hermione asked, biting her lip.

"I don't know. He had a crush on her when we were kids, but I don't know if he still does." He replied.

"Maybe he's jealous." She explained.

"Jealous?" Draco asked, taken aback. "What about Blaise? I find it hard to believe that he's acting strangely because he likes Luna."

"I don't know, but I intend find out." She said with determination in her eyes.

"You always seem to." He said, pulling her closer to him.

* * *

Not many people were outside of the castle in the evening. Luna didn't mind, though. They would probably just scare off the nargles, anyway.

Blaise followed closely behind the eccentric blonde girl, careful not to be seen. He wasn't sure what kind of game she was playing with her excuse about… what did she say? Nargles? But he was set to find out.

The dreamy girl was holding out mistletoe in front of her as she called, "Come on out nargles." She reached out and grabbed at the air. "I got one!" She exclaimed excitedly, still clutching what seemed to be nothing. "Ouch!" She dropped whatever had been in her hand as her finger began to bleed. "You bit me!" She sucked on her bleeding finger before rummaging in her bag for a bandage. Blaise was astonished by the scene he'd just witnessed, still unsure of what happened. _Maybe Loony Lovegood isn't so loony after all_.

"I lost it!" She pouted before skipping away.

Suddenly, she stopped, sensing someone behind her. Blaise knew his presence had been discovered so he decided to come out of the shadows and say, "Well, well, if it isn't _Loony Lovegood… again_."

She turned around to face him, a warm smile on her face. "Hello Blaise Zabini. Why are we calling each other by our full names?" She asked, smiling still. "Is it a game? I must say, I'm glad you aren't a plimpy. I almost panicked."

"I'm not really on first name basis with many people, let alone you." Blaise drawled. "Never mind that, what are you playing at with this nargle and plimpy nonsense?"

Her eyes lit up at his interest. "Oh, nargles are horrible things, worse than wrackspurts, they bite and are awfully fond of stealing shoes. Plimpies are creatures that live in water but are very territorial and I wouldn't want to upset one."

"I'm not an idiot." Blaise deadpanned. "You can't seriously believe those things are real."

"Oh, they are." Luna assured, grin unfaltering. "I have a whole jar of nargles at home and daddy is saving up money so we can go on a hunt for the crumple-horned snorkack over the summer."

"Enough with the games. How'd you manage the blood, huh?" Blaise asked, crossing his arms suspiciously. "And don't tell me it was another one of those… mythical creatures."

"Oh, that was a Nargle. I was luring it out with mistletoe. They're drawn to it. When I tried to grab it, the darned thing bit me and flew away." She said, pausing as though to contemplate something. "You don't think I'm lying, do you, because I assure you, I don't lie."

Blaise felt as though her big silvery blue eyes were looking into his soul.

"Okay, since you're so set on this Nargle story, how do you know they're real?" Blaise questioned, thinking he'd cornered her.

"I can see them. Though, I don't understand why others can't." She explained, still smiling brightly. It was nice that someone was interested in learning about the things they can't see. "I can see a lot of things others can't."

"Okay, how do people that _can't_ see them know they're real?" Blaise asked. This girl was very persistent.

"They believe, and soon enough they can see them too." Luna explained, patiently. "Though everyone can feel their bites, most of the time people mistake them for mosquitos. If you realize they're there, you begin to notice them." She stopped. Her smile suddenly became wider and brighter as she suddenly seemed to remember something. "Neville caught a glimpse of a wrackspurt yesterday."

Blaise felt an ache stab at his heart. "You seem pretty fond of Longbottom." He said, stiffly.

She smiled even brighter. "Yeah. He's my boyfriend. I love him a lot."

"Oh," Blaise said, trying to hide his disappointment. "how nice."

As Luna was about to respond, she abruptly stopped, her eyes glazing over, becoming completely unresponsive.

"Luna? Are you okay?" Blaise asked, confused by her abrupt stop.

In her vision, Luna saw Neville playing Exploding Snap. It was Neville's turn. Suddenly, the cards exploded in his face, leaving burns on his skin.

Meanwhile, Blaise waved his hand in front of Luna's face. "Are you alright?"

She suddenly returned to reality, gasping. "I'm sorry, I've got to go!" She apologized, running off, and leaving Blaise very confused at her sudden outburst.

* * *

 **A/N: Yay no more Ron bashing now! From now on, things will start to make more sense, I swear. Thanks again for reading. I'd appreciate any feedback on this chapter you're willing to give. See you in the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello again. I'm back with another chapter of An Unexpected Turn of Events and guess what! Things are going to start smoothing themselves out and won't be as over the place anymore! Yay!**

* * *

As Neville took his turn in the Gryffindor boys' game of Exploding Snap, Luna came bounding into the common room — nobody was really sure how — and pushed him over, saving him from the shower of fiery orange sparks that exploded from the cards.

"Luna! What are you doing? Are you okay?" Neville asked, worriedly wrapping his arms around her.

"Oh yes, I was just talking to Blaise and then I _saw_ those cards explode and I couldn't let you get hurt." She explained, clutching his sweater vest in her small hands.

"Blaise? As in Blaise Zabini? The Slytherin?" Neville asked, only becoming more concerned.

"Yes, he saw me while I was nargle hunting. He seemed really interested in the nargles." She explained, smiling widely at the thought of a new friend. "Maybe I should get him a copy of The Quibbler."

"Are you sure he wasn't bothering you?" Neville asked, disbelieving that a Slytherin would be interested in a copy of The Quibbler.

"Yes, but he keeps mispronouncing my name and I don't have the heart to correct him." She admitted, sighing. "I don't want him to be embarrassed."

"How could someone mispronounce Luna?" Neville asked, even more perplexed now. "It's just Lun-a."

"Well, a lot of people do. They don't say the 'a' right, so it sounds like they're saying 'Loony.'" Luna explained, sighing.

"Luna," Neville began, not sure how to say it. "He might be doing that on purpose."

"Why would he?" She asked, furrowing her eyebrows.

"You know what, just go on." Neville dismissed. "Now's not the time."

"Okay," Luna agreed, nodding. "I ran off when I _saw_ you get hurt. Looking back, that was awfully rude of me. I wonder if he's still there. Maybe I could go back and apologize."

Neville's heart sank and his voice dropped to a low and disappointed tone. "Oh, I suppose you could."

"Or," She continued, smiling brightly and sitting down next to Neville, forcing Seamus to squish himself over to the end of the couch, "I could stay here."

"That second options sounds nice," He replied, smiling and turning back to the boys. "What were we doing again?"

Harry who — along with the other boys — had been watching the couple amusedly, held up the cards. "Snap."

"Well, since Luna's joining us, should we invite _all_ -" Fred began.

"-Our, uh, _friends_ , then?" George finished, smirking and waggling his eyebrows mischievously.

"What say you, Harry?" Neville asked, putting his arm around Luna.

"Sure." He agreed. "Daphne won't mind. Though, if any of you flirt with her, you'd be lucky if I got to you first. She's not called 'the Ice Queen' for nothing." He shuddered at the thought.

"Aren't all Slytherin girls like that?" George asked.

"You haven't seen anything until you've made Daphne mad." Harry shuddered again.

" _You_ , my lucky friend, haven't seen anything until you've made our mother mad." Fred commented matter of factly, making George shudder this time.

"Well, let's go get everyone. Meet back in ten." Dean announced, heading for the portrait followed by the others.

And then there were two.

"Alone at last." Neville murmured.

Luna giggled and pecked his lips.

"How'd the nargle hunt go?" He asked.

"Alright. I found a couple." She paused and her lips quivered into a pout. "One bit my finger, though."

Neville brought the covered finger to his lips, kissing it. "Does it feel better now?"

She took off the bandage, dreamily saying, "Actually, yes. It's gone."

The cut on her finger had, indeed, vanished.

"What? What do you mean it's gone?" Neville asked, surprised it actually disappeared.

"I think I know what happened, Neville." The blonde told her companion.

"What?"

But before she could tell him, the others burst into the room with six additional people than there had been before, adding up to a grand total thirteen of people entering the common room.

"You two didn't snog too much while we were gone, did you?" George teased. He and Seamus were the only guys in the group who were single, but that didn't stop George from third-wheeling Fred and Bethany.

Luna giggled again, "Of course not."

"Hello Fred, George." Maread greeted, cordially. She wore a dark blue and white veena sweater, denim skinny jeans, and black high tops. Her curly hair was blonde and swept to the side with a black snapback hat covering it.

Standing next to her was Bethany. "Sup, bookends." She greeted bluntly. Her curly red hair was straightened and covered by a dark blue beanie. Her glasses hung low on her face, as she was too lazy to keep pushing them up all the time. She wore a white sleeveless shirt tucked into black shorts, and red Converse.

The twins looked at each other, indignant at being called bookends.

"So what are we playing tonight, M&M?" Bethany asked, promptly throwing a fistful of M&Ms at her. "I vote truth or dare."

"Just because you call me M&M doesn't mean I appreciate having M&Ms thrown at me. Truth or dare works for me. What about you guys?" Maread asked as another handful of M&Ms hit her.

No one seemed to have any objections to playing truth or dare. No one seemed to have any objections to Maread being pelted with M&Ms either.

"Where are you getting all of these M&Ms, anyway?" She asked as she was hit in the face with more of the candies.

"What are M&Ms?" Daphne asked, unfamiliar with the sweets.

"They're muggle candies. I found them in a muggle drugstore after I ran away." Bethany explained, continuing to attack Maread with barrages of flying M&Ms to the face. She took great pleasure in doing anything that might piss off her parents. She hated being a pureblood so much she refused to use her parents' last name when she transferred to Hogwarts. Instead she used Paige, a common surname among muggles. She didn't even use her given first name, Elizabetha. Bethany was really her middle name, but Maread was the only one who actually knew that.

"Oh, I've heard about those." Ginny added from next to Michael Corner. "My dad used to bring them home very once and awhile for us to try."

"Why do you call her by the name of those candies?" Daphne asked, still a little confused.

"Two reasons." Maread started as she was hit with more M&Ms, "First of all, I'm muggleborn and," more M&Ms made contact with her face, "second of all, my first and last name start with M, therefore making me M&M."

Daphne nodded, beginning to understand.

"Should we start the game?" Padma asked, not really sure what was going on.

"Ooh! I'll start!" Bethany volunteered, her hand shooting into the air. "George! Truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"I dare you to praise Professor Snape on his awesomeness." Bethany exclaimed, with a mischievous smile donning her features.

"You're an evil one." George said, standing up and leaving the room in search of Professor Snape.

Bethany, meanwhile, casted a charm, allowing everyone else to watch the scene unfold.

George showed up in front of the other students as he walked up to the stoic professor and greeted him brightly. "Hello, Professor Snape!"

"What is it that you want, Mr. Weasley?" Snape deadpanned in an unamused monotone.

"Oh, me? I just wanted to praise you on your awesomeness." George said, attempting, in vain, to sound nonchalant.

"Flattery will not bring up your grades in my class, Mr. Weasley." Snape snapped, sneering. "Ten points from Gryffindor for being a suck up."

"Yes, sir." George squeaked, hurrying back to the Gryffindor common room.

* * *

When George returned, he was greeted with Bethany flailing on the ground, laughing hysterically and occasionally inadvertently kicking Maread in her state of madness.

"That was quite a show you put on, Georgina." Maread praised, trying to stifle her own mirth.

'"Shut up." George grumbled.

"No, seriously, you should consider going into the hosting business with such eloquently delivered compliments, such as 'I just wanted to praise you on your awesomeness.'" Maread teased.

"Shut it." George whined, shoving her playfully.

She just snickered and pushed him back.

"Alright, Harry, truth or dare?" George asked, now play fighting with the girl sat next to him.

Harry thought a moment before he said, "Truth... I don't trust you."

George smirked as he tousled Maread's hair, much to her chagrin. "As you shouldn't. How long have you had a crush on Daphne?"

The boy's only reply was a series of spluttering as his face turned pink and he looked down, muttering something unintelligible.

"What's that? I can't hear you." George asked, pausing his war with Maread to lean in with his hand cupped around his ear. "Could you say that a bit louder please? I think my hearing's gone a bit spotty."

"I started having a crush on Daphne in first year when I bumped into her on the train." He mumbled, but everyone still heard him loud and clear.

Daphne's blue eyes bulged. "Oh! So that's why when I turned to snap at you, you just gawked at me... interesting." She realized, leaning into Harry, who just blushed even more.

"Maread, truth or dare?"

"Truth!" She replied exuberantly, turning away from George who was still trying to mess up her hair.

"Why did you and Bethany transfer to Hogwarts?" He asked.

"Because all of the people at Beauxbatons are really snooty and obsessed with their looks rather than their studies and such. It was also all girls and I prefer having guy friends. Plus, Hogwarts is awesome!" Maread explained, throwing her arms up at the end for emphasis and accidentally on purpose hitting George in the face.

"I also nearly got expelled for my pranks." Bethany added, shuddering.

"Well, you didn't have to dye that one girl's hair bright green." Maread protested.

"Oh, come on! That was funny! It only lasted for a few hours." Bethany defended. "Besides, she called me crazy. It was well-deserved."

"Okay, Fred, truth or dare?" Maread asked.

"Dare." Fred answered immediately.

"I dare you to dance to the macarena outside the Slytherin common room." Maread challenged, tittering slightly.

"Oh, I hate you." Fred murmured darkly as he hurried off to the dungeons.

The truth or dare players watched, using the same charm Bethany casted earlier for George's dare.

When Fred reached his destination, he began dancing whilst singing the song at the top of his lungs.

"HEY! MACARENA!"

Snape barged out of the portrait hole at once. "Mr. Weasley what on _earth_ do you think you're doing? Twenty points from Gryffindor for being more bothersome than usual today."

"Okay, sir." Fred said dejectedly, scuttling back to the Gryffindor common room.

* * *

The Weasley bounded back into the room, rolling back into his spot next to Bethany. "Right, Dean, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Out of all the girls at Hogwarts, besides Padma, who do you most want to snog?" Fred asked, rubbing his hands together evilly.

Dean looked at Padma nervously, who looked back with pure interest.

He hesitated a moment longer before he finally admitted, "Mandy Brocklehurst, the Ravenclaw in our year."

"Well, I suppose I know who to keep _you_ away from." Padma huffed.

Dean gave a nervous laugh before asking, "Bethany, truth or dare?"

"Dare. No truth. No dare." Bethany spluttered in excitement. "Wait, truth."

"What magical creature are you?" Dean asked.

"I'm an elemental kitsune.* M&M, T or D?" Bethany called, throwing a stray M&M at the girl.

"Dare!"

"I dare you to tell everyone what magical creature _you_ are." She demanded.

"I'm a Periculosus Venustas.*"

* * *

 **1\. In Japanese folklore, foxes, or kitsunes, are depicted as intelligent beings possessing magical abilities that increase with their age and wisdom. In Yōkai lore, all foxes have the ability to shapeshift into men or women. While some folktales speak of kitsunes as mischievous beings with the ability to trick others, they can also be portrayed as faithful guardians and friends. Bethany is a relatively young kitsune who possesses the power to manipulate the four elements. This also allows her to relocate her molecules to different area without apparating.**

 **2\. The Periculosus Venustas, Latin for Dangerous Beauty, is closely related to merfolk and often speaks mermish. The key difference between the two, however, is merfolk look mostly like fish, like the ones in the Rowling dimension, and a Periculosus Venustas, or Periculum, is the stereotypical half-human half-fish usually associated with mermaids. Periculum, however, have the ability to control water and are found to be very alluring. They are often known in mythology as sirens. Periculum are also distantly related to tigers and certain Periculum can even transform into a feline animal quite similar to a tiger.**

 **A/N: So the truth or dare was kind of random, but that's okay. We learned some cool stuff about Bethany and Maread and made Fred and George do dumb things so that's always a plus. I appreciate any feedback you can give me and I hope to see you in the next one.**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello readers. Sorry for the delay, I've had a lot going on in school and I finally got a chance to write this. Ugh, I'm so sorry. This one's kind of short because it's a little fluffy Valentine's day thing, but it's really great, I swear.**

* * *

With one thing or another, Saturday became Tuesday. However, this Tuesday was not any old normal Tuesday. This Tuesday was… special. This Tuesday was Valentine's Day.

That's right. It was Valentine's Day. The almost suffocating flowery air of love was everywhere and snogging was ever present no matter what corridor you turned down.

But somehow Neville and Luna managed to find a place that hadn't been inhabited by the surprisingly abundant couples at their school.

"Hello, Neville. Happy Valentine's Day." Luna said warmly, holding out a present wrapped in vibrant shades of pinks and reds.

"H-hey Luna." He replied, stuttering a little as he took the gift from her. Neville wasn't entirely sure whether she'd like his gift or not. He was rather new to the idea of actually having someone on Valentine's who wasn't just a friend and hadn't been quite sure what to get his eccentric partner.

Neville removed the colorful wrapping to reveal a blooming flutterby bush. The scent of warm hot chocolate overwhelmed his senses, but he knew better than to fall for the plant's trap.

"Merlin, Luna, these only bloom once every hundred years." He exclaimed. "I love it. Now, it's my turn."

Neville began digging through his bag. He could have sworn it was at the top.

Seeming to have found what he was looking for, Neville took out a slightly disheveled mistletoe flower crown he'd made after herbology with some help from Professor Sprout, placing it on her dirty-blonde head.

Luna merely gasped at the mistletoe flowers, staring at them in awe.

"Do you like it?" Neville asked, anxious to hear her answer.

She looked back at him, beaming like a radiant sun. "I love it." She squealed, smiling widely and pressing her lips to his.

"I love you." Neville murmured as they pulled away, thinking she wouldn't hear him.

"I love you too," Luna responded, looking up at him affectionately.

He looked at her with feelings of surprise and relief, making her giggle.

"You look cute when you're confused." She said dreamily.

* * *

"No, I haven't seen Dean, Padma. You should keep asking, though. He'll turn up soon enough." Hermione told the girl in front of her apologetically. "He's probably looking for you too. Actually, come to think of it, I haven't seen him all day."

The Ravenclaw girl huffed and frustratedly strode away to continue the search for her boyfriend.

Hermione bit her lip as Padma walked away. What kind of tosser leaves his girlfriend alone on Valentine's Day? Something wasn't right.

If anything, Dean Thomas is _not_ a tosser.

But before she could stick her nose in the situation, she felt an arm drape itself across her shoulders.

"You're plotting something." A familiar voice murmured from beside her. "I can feel it."

"You know me freakishly well," Hermione replied, turning to the person and smiling.

"Well, I _am_ your boyfriend." Draco quipped, shrugging. "Hopefully it can wait because I have something for you."

"Oh, really?" She asked, finally noticing the dark rectangular box in his hands. "You didn't have to get me anything."

"But I did." He countered, putting the parcel into her hands and grinning. "Open it."

Giving him an appreciative smile, she carefully undid the white ribbon securing the package and lifted the top off to reveal an old looking book.

Hermione removed her present from the package and turned it over. On the cover, it read _Hogwarts, A History: First Edition - Unabridged_ in gold letters with Bathilda Bagshot's name handwritten at the bottom in blue ink.

"Draco, you shouldn't have!" Hermione exclaimed in shock. "This must have cost a fortune."

"I can afford it." Draco dismissed, shrugging. "It's not a big deal."

"Not a big deal? I think there's only ten of these in existence." She replied shrilly.

"Four, actually." Draco corrected. "It was actually surprisingly easy to track down, seeing as my cousin owns three of them."

"Nevertheless, thank you," Hermione replied, pecking him on the lips.

She couldn't believe Draco had done this for her. Hermione didn't know how she was going to repay him. However, Draco probably had _something_ in mind.

* * *

Dean left the broom closet, looking around to see if anyone was around. He couldn't believe what he'd just done.

"That's never happening again." He told his companion.

What the hell was wrong with him? He despised people who did these kinds of things.

"Sure it won't." They replied, rolling their eyes.

Are they being serious? Do they not understand how wrong this is?

"No, this isn't right." Dean insisted. "It's not fair to Padma."

Oh, Padma, what was she going to see when he told her? He was in for it now.

"Come on, it clearly _felt right_ a couple of minutes ago. You have more feelings for me than you do for her." They whined, reaching out for Dean's hand. "Just admit it."

It felt nice. Holding hands with them gave him a warm feeling in the pit of his stomach — but no!

"I don't know how I feel!" He protested, pulling his hand back. "I can't do this."

He started to walk away.

"Dean, wait!" They called out, chasing after him.

"Just leave me alone!" He yelled, making them stop.

* * *

Bethany pranced through a random corridor, wrinkling her nose at all of the snogging couples. _Gross._ Continuing her stride, Bethany noticed Maread was coming toward her.

"Hey, M&M." She greeted, stepping into her path and almost causing a collision between the two girls.

"Oh, hey, Bethany," Maread replied, seeming distracted.

"Have you seen Fred?" Bethany asked, walking with her friend. "I haven't seen him since yesterday and I'm getting worried."

"Come to think of it, I haven't really seen either of the twins for a while." She answered, biting her lip slightly.

"D'you think something's happened to them?" She asked, furrowing her brows a little.

"I'm sure they're fine," Maread assured her as they reached the Room of Requirement.

"Oh, okay," Bethany replied, walking past the room three times. "I suppose you're…"

As the two girls entered their usual hangout, they stumbled upon a candlelit dinner setup.

"What's this?" Maread asked, confused for once.

"Seems to be a romantic dinner for four." Her red-haired companion replied uncomfortably. She was not very accustomed to romantic situations, so she was naturally very discomforted by this strange scene. "Maybe we're intruding. We should leave." Bethany grabbed her hand, already heading for the exit. "Come on, we can make up Marauder names or something."

"What? Why would we do that?" She asked, halting their egress.

"Well, I _am_ a disowned Black," Bethany replied smugly. "I don't know. I sorta thought since we're here, why not?"

"Right. Let's just stick with the Midnight Pranking Alliance." Maread suggested.

"Alright." She conceded. "Let's just get out of here."

But just as they were about to leave, all the light in the room went out.

"Holy Tardis of Gallifreyan Time Lords!" Bethany exclaimed in fright, holding onto Maread tightly.

The two girls felt someone's breath on their necks. "Welcome to our domain." Two very familiar voices whispered to them.

"What the Dalek?"

"Fred? George? What are you doing?"

The light suddenly came back into the room, revealing the two ginger brothers.

"Fred wanted to surprise Bethany, but then you guys came in while we were finishing it up," George replied. "You guys didn't notice us, though. I was surprised. You're usually so perceptive, Maread."

"That's because I dosed our dorm with laughing gas earlier." Bethany sniffed. "It still lingers…"

"Why on Earth?" Maread asked, her American accent kicking in.

"Because it was _funny_!" She yelled, her own Welsh accent thickening. "Pun intended!"

"Right, so if this was for Bethany and Fred, why are there four chairs?" Maread asked, her perception coming back.

"Oh… well, I wanted to save this for later, but now's as good a time as any." George mumbled, getting down on one knee. "Maread, I've been third wheeling Fred and Bethany for a while now and was wondering if you'd join me in the incredibly awkward experience…"

Maread's eyes started widening and she felt the blood rush to her cheeks.

"As my designated fourth wheel!" He exclaimed. "A friend to bring along on Fred and Bethany's dates so I'm not so lonely!"

"...So basically your surrogate girlfriend?" She asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Exactly."

"Fine, but if you put your arm around me, I'll slap you." Maread threatened.

"I wouldn't have expected anything less," George replied. smiling fondly at her.

"Well, if you two are finished with your love fest, take a seat." Fred cut in, pulling out a chair for Bethany.

"It's young love, Fred." Bethany cooed. "Don't be such a grouch."

"You're only three months older than me!" Maread protested.

"Three months, a year, same thing." Bethany shrugged.

"It's really not." Maread retorted, sitting down next to George.

"You guys should come to the Burrow this summer, our mum would love you two."

"Definitely, we'd love to meet Momma Bun-Bun," Bethany said, answering for the both of them.

As Bethany finished her sentence platters of food appeared on the table, making Maread sneeze in terror and nearly fall out of her chair.

"Nice one," Bethany called out in a deep voice.

"Shut up."

* * *

Ginny walked through the corridor, Luna skipping beside her. They'd decided to leave their boyfriends early and take an evening stroll together.

"How's Michael?" Luna asked dreamily as her straggly hair bounced behind her. "If you're still going out with him, of course."

"He's fine," Ginny answered flatly. By fine she meant boring. The guy was kind of a loser. "Why wouldn't I still be going out with him?

"If you don't really love someone, it's only a matter of time until that relationship ends." She answered. "Besides, he can hardly keep up with you in a conversation. He must be such a drag."

"Tell me about it." Ginny sighed. "All he talks about is school and Quidditch. I mean, I love Quidditch, but you can only talk about it for so long."

"I totally understand." Luna agreed, nodding. "I have a friend that's kind of like that. I mean, he's not boring, but we don't have very much in common and it can be a little awkward sometimes."

"Who is it?" She asked.

"Oh, it's-" Luna started before she was interrupted by a person walking toward them.

"What do we have here? Luna Lovegood and the Weaslette." The person drawled disinterestedly. Blaise Zabini.

"Oh, hello, Blaise," Luna said, waving. "We were just talking about you."

"That happens a lot," Blaise replied. "What can I say, I'm irresistible."

Ginny scoffed.

"Got something to say, Weasley?" He asked condescendingly.

"Oh no, I just thought it was funny how the only one who thinks you're attractive in any way is you." She retorted, holding back a snicker.

"Oh, please, I've heard you and all of your little fourth-year friends talking about me." Blaise shot back. "Admit it, you think I'm fit. Handsome. Sexy. Tempting. I bet you're absolutely dying to know what I'd look like without a shirt. Don't worry, it's only normal to be wildly attracted to me. As I said, I'm irresistible."

"Do you listen to yourself? You are absolutely ridiculous, and not to mention narcissistic." Ginny mocked, a crease forming between her eyebrows as she felt her inner fire start to ignite at these absurd allegations.

"Don't lie to yourself, Weasley. It's okay. You're just like every other fourth-year girl in this school." He cooed, slight disgust lacing his voice.

"I have a boyfriend, you prat!" She replied, becoming angry. "You're not some god on Earth that'll make any girl's knickers fall off. You're a conceited egomaniac, just like every other pretty boy in the _world_."

"Weren't you just saying Michael's a bore?" Luna asked.

"Yes, but-"

"Oh, yes, Ginny. Do tell us all about how awful your beloved boyfriend is." Blaise sneered. "I'd be happy to keep you company when Michael isn't satisfying you."

"Just leave us alone!" Ginny yelled, cheeks flushed.

She felt her heart slow down as he swaggered away. The fire in her chest simmered down to a little spark as her temper calmed. _The nerve of that guy._

"He likes you," Luna said, breaking the silence. She seemed to be coming out of a trance. "He _really_ likes you."

"Right, course he does." She replied, smiling at her friends antics. "I'm sure he calls all the girls Weaslettes."

She giggled knowingly.

"You'll see."

* * *

 **A/N: This was horribly short, but you can only make Valentine's Day last so long, you know. If you didn't know, my writing partner for this story, BethyQuake, posted the first chapter of this story on her account. It's essentially the same thing, but it wouldn't hurt to check out her version of the story or some of her other stories. And while you're at it, if you could give this story a review, we'd both really appreciate it! xx**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: By now I think we all now I'm awful at updating and that I hate myself for it. I honestly have no excuse. I just haven't been into writing fan fiction lately, not sure why. I hope to get back into my groove and keep writing stories though.**

* * *

Eventually, love struck and love _sick_ students alike had to hurry back to their dorms to make it back before curfew. Valentine's Day was officially over. The kids all had their (mostly) supervised fun and classes were starting again tomorrow. I mean, they had to let Umbridge out of that broom closet at _some_ point. Teachers and prefects swept through the halls at curfew, pulling couples from broom closets and empty classrooms by their ears and forcing them to go back to their dorms. Honestly, was this day really worth all the trouble and smutty fanfiction?

Neville and Luna were taking an early stroll through the corridor the next morning, hoping to get some alone time before their first class of the day started. Since they were definitely in for it in Defense and there was no D.A. meeting that day, they wanted at least _some_ of their day to be enjoyable.

"Have the nargles been treating you alright?" Neville asked, swinging their intertwined hands as they passed another empty classroom.

Luna's expression seemed troubled. "They've become a bit vicious in the past couple of days," she murmured, looking sad. Her signature radish earrings and butterbeer cork necklace seemed to be missing, along with her shoes as she walked barefoot with her boyfriend. "They seem rather fond of my mother's jewelry now.

"I'm sorry about that, Luna." Neville said sincerely. He knew how important her mother's belongings were to her. "We'll find her jewelry. I promise."

"Okay," She sniffled, smiling brightly nonetheless. "We can go nargle hunting!"

"I'll go get the nets!" Neville exclaimed, grinning.

* * *

The couple returned to Neville's dorm to gather their emergency nargle hunting equipment. He had it all stored in a trunk under his bed, so the nargles wouldn't find it. From nargle repelling charms to empty nargle-proof jars, Neville had it all. They spent a few minutes rummaging through his abundant amount of supplies. Then, with butterfly nets in hand and mistletoe stuffed into their pockets, they set off on their quest for nargles.

After a few minutes of waiting, Neville asked, "Have you seen anything?"

He jiggled a handful of mistletoe for good measure.

"No, I'm not sure where they are." Luna admitted. "We should check the Great Hall."

"Is that your nargle senses talking or your stomach?" Neville asked, chuckling.

"A little bit of both." Luna smiled back.

They turned a corner in the corridor, leading them to a staircase going down to the lower floors, where the entrance to the dining room was located.

As they reached the grandiose entrance to the hall, Luna suddenly stopped, turning to Neville.

"Are you ready?" She asked, taking his hand again.

"As I'll ever be." Neville replied, smiling reassuringly at her as he pushed the door open.

Upon entering the grand dining hall, Luna spotted something by the Ravenclaw table.

"Hmm, there are some tracks over here." She called to Neville.

By this time, there were a few students in the Hall having an early breakfast, all of which were staring at them.

Not that either of them cared.

"Maybe they've been following you." Neville suggested, holding his butterfly net up for protection.

She gasped, clasping something in her pocket.

"They've come for my spectrespecs! Quick, hide!" Luna slid under the Ravenclaw table, pulling Neville down with her as their peers watched them in amusement.

"Don't worry, Luna. I won't let them get your spectrespecs." Neville promised, squeezing her hand.

"Quick, Neville, do you have your nargle hammer?" She asked. Luna suddenly pulled out a small, silver rubber hammer with runes etched into the wood handle.

"Right here."

Neville pulled out his own red and gold rubber hammer with the same runes etched in red on the handle.

"Okay. Deep breaths." Luna said, trying to stop hyperventilating. The entire Hall was staring at them by this point. "There are at least fifty full grown nargles out there."

"Not to mention, there are at least thirty unsuspecting students around us." Neville added.

"And we will save them all!" Luna cheered softly. "You attack from the back and I'll be in the front. Go in ten seconds on my mark."

Luna suddenly army rolled to the other side of the room, flipping back onto her feet. She turned back to the table Neville was still hiding under and gestured to get into position.

Stealthily, he moved away from the table and to the opposite side of Luna, butterfly net at the ready.

Luna held up five fingers…. Four…. Three…. Two…. One.

"ATTACK!"

The Hall watched in astonishment as scratches and bites appeared on the couple's skin as they clawed at seemingly nothing. They gasped as Neville was pushed to the ground by a particularly big nargle. The epic battle continued on, though, as he scrambled back to his feet, swishing his rubber hammer in every direction he could think of. Luna's face was filled with determination as she yelled a battle cry and hit four nargles in a row.

Meanwhile, a group of girls at the Ravenclaw table were sniggering at the bizarre scene in front of them.

"What're they doing?" A girl asked, giggling.

"Are they mental?" Another snickered.

"Longbottom's just going along with it. He wants to get into her knickers." A small girl added. "Bet she fucks like a fairy on wormwood."

At that, Blaise threw a bread roll at them. "Wouldn't you like to know?" He called to the girl.

A spoon flew in their direction too from the Hufflepuff table.

Everyone looked at who threw it.

Cedric Diggory.

"Yeah, I mean we all know Terry Boot doesn't want you, so why not just go with women now?" He snapped at the girl.

"Aren't you supposed to be dead?" Cho asked, feeling tears rise to her eyes.

"Oh, not this again." Harry groaned at the sight of her tears.

"Why would I be dead?" Cedric asked, confused. "Did I die?"

Harry nodded slowly.

"Oh… Well, I'm alive so… Owl my parents?" He said slowly, not quite sure what to make of this information.

The whole hall was in absolute shock as Cedric continued eating his breakfast and Luna smacked the last nargle with her hammer.

"They don't have them!" Luna exclaimed as the battle ended. "Jeremy said they were just hiding my shoes here."

"We'll keep looking." Neville assured her. "Don't worry."

"Okay," She said, sniffling slightly. The couple headed for the exit hand in hand as Luna tried to hold back her worried tears.

"Well… that must have been a lot of nargles." Harry said, breaking the stunned silence that had fallen over the hall.

* * *

"I can't believe she actually told everyone we were dating!" Cedric mused to Harry. Apparently, while he was dead, he missed a lot. "I don't even like her!"

"Yeah, I went out with her once and all she did was cry about you being dead. Ugh, and on top of Cho, Ron's coming back to school today." Harry groaned.

"I thought you guys were friends," Cedric asked. "Or did I miss that too?"

"He's just been acting kind of crazy lately." Harry sighed. He hated thinking about Ron. They used to be such great friends, Harry couldn't believe he'd just thrown it all away. Something was definitely wrong with him. When they sent him off to St. Mungo's, Harry had felt relieved that he would be getting help… and leaving him and his friends alone, but now he was worried that things wouldn't be the same after everything that happened.

"I'm sorry about that, Harry," Cedric said, breaking him out of his thoughts. He seemed surprisingly upset on his behalf.

"Nothing you could do," Harry assured his friend. "I mean, you were dead."

"Yeah," He chuckled.

"How did you manage that, anyway?" Harry asked.

"I'm not really sure," Cedric admitted, rubbing his neck sheepishly. There was an awkward silence as Harry nodded. To be honest, he was just glad to have his friend back.

"Hey, look, there's Neville!" Cedric said, breaking the silence.

"Hey, Neville," Harry greeted.

"Hey, Harry," Neville replied breathily, he seemed to be distracted by something.

"What's up?" Cedric asked. "You seem distant."

When Neville didn't say anything, Harry added, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. It's just Luna can't find her mother's jewelry." He explained sullenly. "She's really sad about it. I think the other Ravenclaw girls might have hidden it from her, but she won't believe it."

"Well, we can go look for the jewelry in the Ravenclaw tower." Harry suggested.

"But how will we get in?" Neville asked.

"I can help with that," said a new voice. The three boys turned to see a blonde Slytherin briskly walking toward them.

"Maread?" They said simultaneously.

"You're a _Slytherin_. How could you get us into the _Ravenclaw_ tower?" Harry asked bluntly.

"I was a hatstall between Ravenclaw and Slytherin, for your information." Maread pointed out. "Professor Flitwick accepts me as an honorary member of his house and lets me hang out in the common room as long as I can answer the riddle."

"Perfect!" Cedric exclaimed.

"What are we waiting for?" Neville asked. "Let's find Luna's jewelry."

The gang all rushed down the corridor and to the moving staircases. Though Neville tripped on the vanishing step and they almost ran into a few first years, they made it to the Ravenclaw tower mostly unscathed.

When they arrived, Maread approached the door, mentally preparing herself for the riddle.

"What is harder to catch the faster you run?" The doorknob asked.

"I'm not sure about that one." Cedric whispered to Harry as Neville scratched his head.

Maread just scoffed. "That's an easy one. The answer's your breath. You really should up your game, Steve."

"Its name is Steve?" Harry asked as the doorknob huffed disdainfully.

"No, I just call him that because it bugs him." Maread answered as she opened the door. "His real name's Jasper."

"But why Steve?" He pressed, following her into the common room. "Why not... Alfie?"

"Because Alfie is too mainstream." Maread deadpanned, turning back toward Harry. "Duh."

"Fair point," Harry replied, nodding in acceptance.

Suddenly, Bethany came zooming down the stairs leading up to the Girls' Dormitories, holding something above her head as though to keep it out of somebody's reach.

"You've been quite a bad girl, Cho. I expected more from you, being a prefect and all," The redhead shouted to the scowling girl at the top of the banister. "I'll just _have_ to keep this until the end of the day… And every day after that."

"Whatever, Bethany, you're not even in this house." Cho retorted, storming away.

"That's what makes this so-" Bethany's taunts came to an abrupt halt as she caught sight of the new people in the room. "What the? What are you kids doing here?"

"I'm older than you," was all Cedric said.

Bethany ignored him, turning to Maread. "Explain."

"We came on the epic quest to retrieve the Princess Luna's royal jewelry from the evil clutches of the wicked Ravenclaw b-" Maread explained before she was cut off by Harry.

"Language, Maread. Gotta keep this PG!"

"Right, sorry." She replied sheepishly. "Anyway, you get the point."

"Oh, I was just in her room. You guys should have told me sooner." Bethany said, pouting. "I don't think I can handle another trip in there without vomiting though… ugh pink… it sickens me."

Maread suddenly began rummaging through her backpurse*, seeming to be looking for something specific. "I have something that'll help with that." She said as she seemed to find what she was looking for. Suddenly she pulled out a surgeon's mask out of her bag, handing it to Bethany.

Bethany examined the strange contraption in wonder. "What is it?" She asked, pulling on the mask so it folded out.

"It's a mask. You put it on your face to prevent the spread of germs, or in your case pink fumes." Maread explained, putting on her own. "Just in case."

"Interesting." She quickly put the mask on over her mouth as she ascended the stairs to the Ravenclaw girls' dormitories.

When they reached the door to the sixth year girls' dorm, Bethany stopped with her back against the wall, holding up her hands in a gun formation. She gestured for the others to stay back as she looked under the door to see if Cho had returned to her room.

"All clear." Bethany whispered in a not-so-quiet voice, opening the door.

Upon entering, the redhead's hand shot up to her mouth as she tried to keep her breakfast down. The others had similar reactions as they stepped into the horrid room.

The Ravenclaw dormitories all had a blue and silver color-scheme, which would have been tasteful if the inhabitants of this particular dorm hadn't added bright pink frilly lace curtains and other blush-colored accents, which clashed horribly with the blue duvets on each of the four three-poster beds. On top of that, there was a distinctly strong smell of perfumes whose smells had run together to create a putrid odor that tied the whole room together into one big mess.

Bethany bent over the pink feathery waste bin in the corner of the room, making loud gagging noises.

"Stop being so dramatic. It's not that bad" Maread reprimanded, rolling her eyes at her friend's theatrics. "Who am I kidding? This is an insult to interior design. Just try not to get any vomit on the carpet."

Bethany's face resurfaced from the bin. "I think I'm good." She groaned, standing up.

"I know it's really bad, but we have to look for Luna's jewelry." Neville encouraged. "Look, there's some of her shoes!"

He rushed to collect the assortment of brightly colored high tops that she'd been missing for weeks.

"I'm definitely putting a locking charm on Luna's wardrobe." Bethany grumbled as she stepped over a newspaper clipping about Harry and looked around for more of Luna's stuff.

"Harry, I see it." Cedric announced, pointing to a high shelf with radish earrings and other odd knick knacks on it.

No one seemed to pay any mind to him though.

"Guys look," Harry called pointing to the shelf. Suddenly everyone turned, seeming to only have heard Harry.

"Great find, Harry," Neville praised, breathing a sigh of relief that they found the missing items as Bethany patted Harry on the back.

"But how will we get it down?" Maread asked, seeming to be the only logical one in the group. "It's too high for anyone to reach."

"No problem!" Bethany exclaimed, doing a cartwheel and turning into a fox. As she grew vibrant orange hair all over her body and her clothes disappeared, small little wings sprouted from her back. Surprisingly, the surgeon's mask remained on her tiny fox face. Now a fully transformed kitsune, Bethany stuck the landing on all fours, puffing out her small chest with pride at her graceful metamorphosis.

Before anyone could praise her on how awesome she was, however, the little fox leaped onto the nearest shelf. Jumping from shelf to shelf, Bethany grabbed Luna's jewelry and backflipped off the ledge, flapping her wings slightly to slow her descent. As she landed on the pink carpet, the fox was replaced with the same redheaded girl the group had entered the terrible room with.

Suddenly, the party of wizards broke out into applause as Bethany held out the jewelry to Neville.

All the small heroin said, however, was, "Anyone think Hagrid can teach me to fly?"

* * *

An expression of immense dissatisfaction formed on an otherwise flawless face as a young changeling watched a redheaded girl look up at her friends disorientedly.

"Wow," he said to himself in a distressed voice as he flipped his long blue hair over his shoulder, "They really left without me."

Now don't be fooled by this boy's theatrics. Despite his dramatic behavior, he's actually emotionless. Well, besides the occasional feeling of disgust if someone does something unpleasant in his presence.

Take now for instance, his two best friends have recently left to go on a grand adventure in a different dimension and didn't even _think_ to bring him along. Where normal people would feel hurt or abandoned, this freak of nature is just _judging them_ for being so thoughtless. That was his only mode of communication really: judging and not judging. He was like the perfect gossip buddy.

Suddenly, the boy turned off the monitor for the Rowling Dimension and started fiddling with some buttons on the control panel in front of him. Moments later, a blue portal appeared seemingly from thin air.

Who is this unfeeling shape shifter you ask? He's already judging you for not knowing (arguably) the best part of this story's protagonist trio.

"Nobody leaves me behind." He murmured, approaching the portal without hesitation. That's the thing about being emotionless. You have no fear, causing you to jump headfirst into situations without thinking through the consequences. This was a perfect example of that fatal flaw as he charged into the blue vortex, adding the story of Jack Maxin to the Rowling Dimension's history and plunging him into a world completely unknown to him.

I guess that's what happens when you don't read the books, bitch.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you so much for reading. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'd love to read about it in a review and I'll see you in the next one.**


End file.
